Dad Afloat
by dancinginsunshine
Summary: After Nick is assigned to Agent Afloat on the USS Abraham Lincoln, Ellie dreams about seeing her husband again, 8 months later. But, a surpise is waiting for him when he gets back. What is it? Ellick AU where they're married and a little twist at the end. ELLICK. Also features Delilah and Tim, as well as the twins. Oneshot.


Dad Afloat

 **Author's Note: I'm back with a short Ellick oneshot, and this story is not related to any other Ellick story I've written, and it's completely independent. This story features Tim, Delilah, and the twins for the NCIS characters, and it's mostly fluffy. Do not read if you do not like Ellie and Nick together. This story is set around 3 years after Season 15, so maybe around 2020. This story is inspired by one I saw on the news...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters, just the plot ideas.**

* * *

 **ON THE HARBOR... PRESENT DAY.**

"I'm so excited to see him." said Ellie, smiling.

Delilah nodded, "We know." she said, feeding the twins some Goldfish. "I still can't believe Director Vance assigned him to Agent Afloat on USS Lincoln just 3 months after you guys got married."

"Me neither." muttered Ellie, "It's like he was trying to break up our marriage or something."

Delilah snorted. "If that was his mission..."

A few months after being undercover as a couple for hire, Nick had asked Ellie on a date, and she accepted, and one thing led to another, and 11 months ago, Ellie and Nick had gotten married on the beach, with the whole NCIS family.

Then, 3 months into their marriage, Director Vance had slapped them with a no-no.

Agent Afloat.

* * *

 _"What do you think Director Vance wants?" asked Ellie, nervously, as she and Nick headed up the stairs._

 _"It can't be marriage congrats, or something," said Nick, "He was at the wedding."_

 _"Do you think he's going to reprimend us about like... behavior at the office?" asked Ellie nervously, before knocking on his assistant's door._

 _"Nah," said Nick, pulling Ellie closer to him, "We know when to keep it PG, don't we?" he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine._

 _"I hate it when you use that voice." grumbled Ellie, "It's so..."_

 _"Possessive? Hot?" asked Nick hopefully._

 _"Annoying." replied Ellie, before going into the assistant's room.  
_

 _"Agents Torres and Torres?" asked the assistant, "Go right in. Director Vance is waiting for you."_

 _"Thank you." said Ellie, before sending Nick another nervous glance._

 _"I find it really funny that they call us Agents Torres and Torres." whispered back Nick._

 _Ellie snorted. "Maybe I should have kept my last name then." she retorted._

 _Nick pushed the door open, before letting Ellie walk in first._

 _"Agents Torres and Torres." said Director Vance, standing up and gesturing to the chairs."Please sit down."_

 _Ellie took Nick's hand, before they sat down in the chairs in front of his desk._

 _"I know you're wondering why you're here today." he said sharply._

 _"Is it bad, or good?" asked Nick hopefully. "Because Ellie and I can't take anymore bad news."_

 _"I"m sorry, Agent Torres." apologized Director Vance, "Agent Nick Torres. Not you, former Agent Bishop."_

 _Ellie breathed a sigh of relief, before realizing the bad news had to be for Nick._

 _"Okay, but what is it?" asked Nick._

 _"I'm assigning you, Agent Nick Torres to an Agent Afloat position on the USS Abraham Lincoln, for an 8 month deployment, in the Atlantic Ocean."_

 _Ellie felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart._

 _"A WHAT?" exclaimed Ellie, standing up. "You can't do that to Nick!"_

 _"I'm sorry." said Director Vance, "But you're one of the only people left who can do this. Agent McGee has his two children, plus he already served as agent aloat when he was a probationary agent. Agent Gibbs is too old. And all of the other field agents have all pretty much served."_

 _"Can we BOTH be Agent Afloat?" pleaded Ellie._

 _"No." said Director Vance, "They only want one of you."_

 _Nick sighed. "Really?" he asked. "Agent Afloat." he said bitterly._

 _"Of course, you'll get 2 days, Eleanor, to fly out and visit him at the 4 or 5 month mark." said Director Vance, sighing._

 _"4 or 5 month mark?" she screeched, "I'm sorry Director Vance, but we've only been married for 3 months, and now you want Nick to go out in a city of 5,000 in the middle of nowhere ocean and leave me here alone as a field agent?!"_

 _"Actually, you're being reassigned to the intelligence sector." said Director Vance, apologizing weakly. "SECNav decided that your abilities in intel was better than as a field agent."_

 _"Excuse me? said Ellie, "I have been here for almost 9 years, and I'm one of the best field agents to have come out of FLETC. Special Agent Alex Quinn can vouch for me."_

 _"Agent Torres, sit down." said Director Vance sharply. "Your husband is being assigned to the USS Lincoln, and you are being transferred to Inteligence. There is no more on that matter."_

 _Ellie sighed. "Fine." she spat._

 _Nick took her hand, and squeezed it lightly._

 _"We'll get through it, Ell. I promise." said Nick, before following his wife out of the room._

* * *

"I can't believe that Nick was the only choice for Agent Afloat." said Ellie, sighing, as she held John on her side.

They were waiting on the dock, waiting for the USS Abraham Lincoln to dock.

Gosh, it had been 5 months since they'd talked, face to face.

They couldn't exactly communicate with him at sea, and the last time she'd gotten a letter from him was a month ago.

Delilah and the twins, and Tim had come with her to welcome him back, and the twins were also quite excited for their "Unca Nick" to come back and play with them.

"I missed Unca Nick." said Morgan, pouting.

"Well, he's coming back today, okay Mo?" said McGee, soothing his daughter, who was standing between his legs, playing peek-a-boo with John, who was munching on goldfish crackers.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell him... about that." said Delilah chuckling. "He's going to be SO surprised."

"You think he'll be happy?" asked Ellie, "I mean, I'm excited, but I don't know if he'll be excited."

Delilah snorted. "Of course he'll be excited. That man loves children."

* * *

 _"Unca Nick!" said Morgan, in her pink tutu. "Come dance with me!" she said, tugging on his arm._

 _"When you say it like that, I can't say no can I?" he teased, taking his niece's arm._

 _Meanwhile, Delilah and Ellie were staring at him in amusement, as they watched him let his guard down, and play with the twins._

 _"He really loves them." said Delilah softly, as Nick and Morgan danced together._

 _"Who wouldn't?" retorted Ellie, smiling. "Even Gibbs acts so soft around them. It's hard to believe these two munchkins are already two years old. I mean, they're jumping, skipping and talking."_

 _"Mo's ahead of her age. And it feels like just yesterday when I was in an immense amount of pain pushing them both out, while worrying about my hero of a husband." said Delilah dryly._

 _Ellie snorted. "I don't think any of us can forget that delivery."_

 _"Abby calls it the most interesting thing she's ever seen." said Delilah, taking another sip of her coffee, as Nick, Morgan, and John skipped around the room, singing and playing._

 _"The birth?" asked Ellie. "I don't know if I would be able to watch that again. Middle school was one thing, my friend and his wife is another thing."_

 _"Yeah, I get what you mean. Speaking of which, when are you and Nick going to have a baby?" she asked, grinning. "And don't lie to me. I've seen your eyes widen when you see Nick happily playing with children, and when people mention babies." she said, directing a smile at her friend._

 _Ellie shrugged, "I mean, we've talked about it, but while Nick is going to be 'deployed' in a few months, I can't exactly raise a baby on my own."_

 _Delilah grinned. "How many kids does he want?" she pressed, her lips quivering a bit._

 _"He wants 4. 3 daughters and a son." said Ellie, chuckling. "I told him I wanted 2 or 3. 4 is a bit too much."_

 _"Sounds like y'all need to come to a compromise soon. How old are you again?" asked Delilah. "I don't mean any offense by it though."_

 _"32." replied Ellie. "And Nick is going to be 31 in a few weeks."_

 _Delilah grinned. "You guys could totally have 4 kids."_

 _Ellie shook her head. "And there goes my NCIS career as a field agent."_

 _Delilah shrugged. "The DOD was kind enough to let me watch the twins for 4 months, before I went back into work. Sarah, Tim's younger sister, watched them for a year and a half. She said being a writer meant a job at home."_

 _"That's nice. I doubt my brothers would do that, and it's not like I have a younger sister. I am the younger sister." said Ellie, snorting. "George, John and Robert would not be my first picks as a nanny. And besides, all 3 of them are married to nice women, and they have tiny children."_

 _"Well, you guys can cross that bridge when you get to it." said Delilah. "I know you want a baby."_

 _"I know. I'm always overthinking. Meanwhile, my precious husband over there, never uses his brain when he thinks about the future. Our future." said Ellie, sighing._

* * *

"I can't wait." said Ellie, grinning. "10 minutes. 10 minutes until they dock."

"We know, Aunt Ellie." said Morgan, looking up at her aunt. "We know you miss Unca Nick."

"Yeah!" piped in John, who had finally finished his snack, "You always kiss Unca Nick!" he exclaimed, hearing Morgan's statement wrong.

Ellie flushed red. "Yeah. That too, John, honey."

"Mommy and Daddy kiss a lot too! And they always say 'I love you' to each other!" said Morgan, mischiveously grinning, before looking up at her mom and dad, who were shaking their head.

"Well, I haven't seen him in 5 months. We only got to spend 2 days with each other, before I had to fly back to D.C." explained Ellie, setting a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Oh." said Morgan, looking confused. "Well, I can't wait until he comes home."

Ellie grinned. "You would think that we'd get to spend more time together."

"Yeah." said Delilah, "I'm glad you served your Agent Afloat hours when you were a probie, hon." she said to Tim, before gesturing down, to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys are so cute." gushed Ellie, "I may just be saying that because of the hormones, but you guys are like the most adorable couple I've ever seen."

"And they have the cutest children!" said Morgan, grinning.

John shook his head. "Silly Mo." he mumbled, before taking his sister's hand.

"Well Ellie... You care to share what you're going to do when Nick sees you?" asked Delilah, smiling.

"Kiss him." she replied coyly, "And then watch his reaction. It's going to take him a few moments."

"As long as he doesn't pass out." said Delilah, giggling, referring to Tim's faint when the doctor told them that Delilah was 10 weeks pregnant.

McGee's jaw dropped. "Okay, I was only surprised. And shocked."

"Because the doctor said we couldn't have kids?" said Delilah softly, "We're good at defying the odds, Mr. McGee."

"Well, Mrs. McGee, I had a good partner." replied McGee, grinning.

Ellie looked shocked, before covering the twins' ears. "I don't have enough hands for this." she said, glaring slightly. "Don't corrupt these little babies."

* * *

 _"Ellie." whispered Nick. "You're here."_

 _Ellie dropped her bags, and ran up to her husband. "I can't believe I haven't seen you for 5 months." she murmered, "And you've changed a bit." she said, cupping his face, as Nick wrapped his arms around Ellie._

 _"You look amazing." he whispered, "Is it possible you've gotten more beautiful?" he asked, smiling._

 _Ellie laughed, before looking down. "You're certaintly a bit thinner."_

 _Nick licked his lips. "I did get more muscle."_

 _"Well, we can try that out soon." teased back Ellie. "You're lucky Director Vance even allowed me to fly out here. Apparently this is a privilage, to get to see you. I couldn't fly out last month because of a case... but here I am now."_

 _"And have you spend the night here." he whispered, brushing her soft blonde locks and tucking them behind her ear._

 _"You got 2 days and a night." said Ellie, picking up her duffel bag. "And I get to spend the night in your cabin."_

 _"Just as long as my bunkmates don't get jealous." he said, grinning. "I've really missed you Ell."_

 _"I've missed you too, babe." she said, before kissing him on the lips, and as their heads moved in perfect harmony as they kissed, the crew around them wolf whistled._

 _"Ignore them," breathed Nick, "Just focus on me."_

 _"I am." said Ellie, before hugging him. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too." he replied, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, as they walked back to his cabin._

* * *

"And... THEY'RE HERE!" said Ellie, smiling. "They docked!"

"Nick's going to be in like the middle group." confirmed McGee, looking up from his phone. "Since his wife has not given birth while he's been gone."

"I'm so excited." said Ellie.

"Me too." said Delilah, shrugging. "I want to see his reaction."

"Here for the action, are you?" joked Ellie, before turning back to the large boat, which was now beginning to unload.

Ellie's chest pounded at the thought of her husband coming home.

"I'm so excited." she murmered for the 50th time since getting there.

As the first few sailors began running towards their loved ones, one person stood out from the rest.

Nick.

His eyes had been scanning the large crowd of people below, but as soon as he came down those stairs, she knew that he knew where they were.

* * *

 _"I'm going to see my wife." said Nick, excitedly, towards his roomate. "I'm going to see my wife."_

 _"We know." said James, in annoyance. "That's all you've said for the past hour, Nicolas. Now, can you please shut up? Not all of us have wives and children we can go back to."_

 _"Fine." said Nick, before rolling his eyes._

 _The last time he'd seen Ellie was..._

 _Almost 5 months ago._

 _He remembered how annoyed he was when Director Vance smacked him with the position of being Agent Afloat._

 _He had known it was coming._

 _He had just hoped that it wouldn't be so soon._

 _He wanted to see Ellie._

 _He really missed her._

 _The way her lips curled when she smiled. The little grin she'd make every time she finished talking about him. The way her hands would automatically find his when they sat next to each other._

 _He was so smitten with her._

 _He sighed, before holding his phone in his arms._

 _His wallpaper was the one of them in Seattle._

 _He still remembered that day. The sky was dark, and everyone was feeling gloomy, except for Ellie._

 _That white brick wall saved the whole team that day from an angry Gibbs._

 _They'd done a little photoshoot against the wall, with McGee snapping pics. They had kissing and hugs, and a few aesthetic pictures for Ellie's Instagram blog._

 _She was beautiful. He knew that saying that was extremely cliche, but she really was._

 _Her eyes. The way they'd light up when she was excited, and the way her eyes would look up and down around him, and the way her eyes..._

 _He was way too smitten with her._

 _Goodness gracious._

 _He couldn't wait until he could hold her in his arms again._

* * *

"There he is." whispered Ellie, before running towards him.

When Nick saw Ellie, his face burst out in a smile, and he ran towards her, still carrying his bags, before tossing them in front of Delilah and the twins.

"Ellie." he breathed, before wraping his arms around her neck, and kissing her on the lips, "I missed you." he whispered, pulling her closer.

Tucked underneath his chin, Ellie took in the smell of his cologne, and resisted the urge to not burst out in tears. "I missed you so much." she said, cupping his face with her hands.

"I spent 8 months away from you." said Nick, sighing, "And I'm never going to leave you ever again."

"Did you notice anything different about me?" murmered Ellie, before kissing him on the cheek again.

Nick looked sideways at her, before stepping back, and observing his wife's body.

A few moments passed before he burst out with a smile.

" _Oh my gosh,_ Ellie." he whispered, grinning. "You're...?"

He set a hand on her stomach.

Ellie giggled, before nodding. "Yeah."

Nick hugged her tightly, before kissing her on the lips again.

"19 weeks?" he asked, smirking. "I can't believe we concieved this baby in the bathroom of the USS Lincoln." he noted teasingly, whispering into Ellie's ear.

Ellie flushed red, before looking down. "I can't believe you're actually home."

"Well, when the two of you are done, the twins and me say hi!" interrupted Delilah awkwardly. "And Tim." added in McGee, "Yeah, I'm here too."

Tim spread his arms, as Morgan ran towards him. "Unca Nick! I've missed you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Can you come to my house and play?"

"Actually Mo," said Tim, "Uncle Nick's going to go home with Auntie Ellie, and then you guys can play later, okay?" he said, crotching down to look into his daughter's eyes.

John shrugged. "Hi Unca Nick. I got another stuffed animal while you were gone." he said, a bit bored.

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Don't mind my son. Oh Nick, it's good to see you." she said, grinning. "Ellie's got a lot to tell you. You've missed quite a bit."

"I know." said Nick sadly, "I missed a Star Wars movie, and then Mo's first ballet recital, and of course, my Ellie."

He wrapped an arm around Ellie, before they exchanged a loving look.

"Y'all are so cute." said Delilah, her heart melting a bit at Nick and Ellie.

"It's mostly her." said Nick, grinning. "Ellie's the cute one. I'm just hot."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Are you ever going to stop flirting and kissing her in front of me, my beautiful wife, and my innocent children?"

"Well McSmitten-with-my-wife, you better take your own advice." retorted Nick, before scooping up Morgan, who kissed her Uncle Nick on the cheek.

"Oh shove it, Torres." replied McGee, before setting John back in the twins seat stroller.

"Nah." said Ellie, "I'm good."

"I meant Nick, not you Ellie." said Tim, a bit annoyed."

"As weird as it sounds... life is perfect right now." said Ellie, smiling.

"Perfect, because of you." said Nick. "I love you Ellie."

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Please leave constructive critism or any comments you have below. Any reviews would make my day!**

 **Also, this chapter is an apology chapter for the crappy 2nd chapter of "High Tide?".**


End file.
